


An Intense Feeling of Deep Affection

by analogical9954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Patton suggests going to a memory of an ice skating rink for Virgil and Logan's anniversary.  Things aren't going exactly as planned and Virgil's struggling to find the perfect moment to share something important.





	An Intense Feeling of Deep Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Another analogical one shot that got away from me! Thank you so much for reading and comments/feedback are always welcome!

Virgil can’t breathe. He’s never laughed so hard before and he knows he should feel bad but the vision in front of him is just too comical. Patton had suggested that Virgil and Logan have their anniversary date in Thomas’ ice-skating memory after Virgil told him of his gift. Neither had ever been here but Patton said it was the best memory. Upon reflection, Virgil’s sure Patton just loves this memory because the ice rink is decorated to the T with Christmas decorations and Santa is skating around. When Virgil brought up the idea to Logan, he readily agreed having expressed interest in applying his knowledge of skating to a real-life situation. Though, Virgil would argue that he is probably hating it now.

Honestly, neither one of them had ever been skating and just walking to the rink proved to be a challenge. But Patton swore it was the best and most fun thing they could do, so they pushed through. Virgil begged Logan to go out first and he did with no hesitation which seems to be his downfall. Currently, he is attempting to ice skate, his hands clenched tightly to the sides his legs moving as if he is running. He can’t keep upright, or move in any direction, unable to even stand still.

“This is im-impossible!” Logan shouts, his legs trying their best to not slip.

Virgil can’t help his laughs as he pushes himself onto the ice, surprised by how easy it is for him. He skates—shakily at first—to Logan, leaning against the wall. “Y-you are doing great,” he laughs earning a glare from Logan.

“I cannot h-halt my legs!” Logan says. 

Virgil tries is best to reach out and help him, both trying to stay upright and move slightly forward but Logan’s inexperience forces him to pull hard on Virgil. Seeing as Virgil is just as inexperienced, they both fall to the ice; Logan landing on his back, Virgil landing on top of him. Virgil continues to laugh this epically romantic date turning into nothing but a giant fail. “You ok?”

“I believe so,” Logan replies, his arms resting against the ice. He’s relieved Virgil didn’t land on the it. It hurts much more than he is letting on, he just doesn’t want to worry Virgil. This is an important milestone for them and Roman gave him so many things they needed to accomplish, that he said were customary and being a terrible ice skater isn’t one of them. Virgil is the most important thing in his life and he wants to make sure it stays that way. 

Virgil pushes himself to his knees, allowing Logan to sit up. “Want to try again?”

Logan wants to say no but the joy on Virgil’s face, the way his eyes light up even with the dark circles under his eyes, makes him smile and nod. “I am sure that…I will be more successful this time.”

“I’ll hold your hand this time,” Virgil promises getting to his feet shakily. He grabs hold to the side and extends his hands downwards. 

Logan swings his legs around, able to get to his knees easily. The rest, he knows will be challenging. He puts his hand in Virgil’s allowing his date to support him. He is able to get to his feet but his legs instantly start shaking. 

“Ready?”

“No! Virgil, i-if you advance onward, we will u-unquestionably land back on the ice,” Logan replies glancing away from his feet to notice that Virgil is no longer holding the wall. His other hand grabs Virgil’s hoodie covered forearm, his focus dropping back to their feet. “I j-just need a moment.”

Virgil can’t help but smile lovingly at his boyfriend. Logan is a nerd, a giant nerd and he rarely partakes in physical activities, though to be fair Virgil is the same way. He spends hours reading and researching, always looking for new things to learn. He’s absolutely terrible when it comes to expressing emotions or being a conventional boyfriend, that’s for sure. In fact, when he confessed his romantic feelings for Virgil, he told him he was having a heart attack and that he wouldn’t survive. Of course, after some explaining from Roman, Virgil was quite taken by the whole thing. Logan doesn’t really understand social cues or emotions but he’s grown a lot since their first date. The fact that he is trying to salvage this date is proof enough. 

“Hey, L,” he says softly causing Logan to look at him. Virgil could get lost in his deep blue eyes framed handsomely with his black glasses. “We can do something else. Thomas has tons of memories.”

“I…” Virgil’d been so excited to come here and he isn’t going to let him down. He holds Virgil’s forearms tightly. Trying to maintain eye contact but ultimately ends up staring at his feet again. “I think we c-can efficaciously go around once. It is important to y-you and you are important to me.”

Virgil leans forward kissing him. Logan reacting instantly, one hand moving to Virgil’s cheek to intensify it. Maybe this is the moment he says it. Patton said to find a magical moment to do it and this seems rather magical. However, Logan loses his balance, their lips breaking apart. Logan’s legs go out from underneath him. He falls down, this time releasing Virgil so he didn’t fall too. His knees crack against the ice, a grunt of pain escaping his lips. 

Virgil barely has time to react, or try to prevent it. “You ok?”

Logan nods. “Y-yes,” he chokes out in pain, “My apologies, Virgil. This t-time I will get it for s-sure.” Again, Logan gets up holding tightly to Virgil and the wall just as shaky as before.

“You don’t have to apologize. I don’t care if we walk off the ice right now and sit or if we go to another memory. We could go back to your roo...”

Logan shakes his head, his body shaking with it. “That seems c-counterproductive. Today is a s-superior day and a-as such we will celebrate i-it in a memory of your choice.”

Virgil notices how Logan’s normally sturdy voice waivers with his body but he is nothing if not strong willed. Virgil knows he won’t give up and he doesn’t. Logan forces him to skate around the rink at least once, it taking them almost 30 minutes to do so. Every time Logan falls, Virgil tries to convince him that they don’t need to keep going but Logan would not be deterred. By the time they make it to the entrance, Virgil’s positive Logan’s bruised every inch of his lower half and forces him off the ice. Logan starts to walk back but Virgil pulls him to a bench and sits him down, taking off the ice skates, before taking off his own and sitting next to him. “Who knew skating could be so hard?” Virgil asks earning a hum in agreement from Logan.

“You did well. I apologize my skills were subpar,” Logan replies taking a deep breath, “I do not understand why Patton would suggest this memory. He’s barely able to stay upright normally. I cannot imagine he is able to successfully skate.”

Virgil shrugs. Logan’s got a good point but he trusts Patton and there has to be a reason why he chose this memory. After all, Virgil had gone to him specifically explaining how important today was—what Virgil wanted to admit to Logan—there’s no way Patton would let him down. He grabs Logan’s hand and squeezes it. “C’mon.” 

~~~~~~~~ 

Virgil and Logan walk gloved hand in gloved hand on the sidewalk outside the rink. Virgil didn’t realize when they got here that it is a nighttime memory but he’s grateful. Nighttime is his favorite time. Darkness and all that. Not to mention the seclusion of this park. It had to be late, there is relatively no one here but the stars above them shining brightly. They’d been walking along the snow-covered path for almost an hour now, Logan able to explain damn near every star in the sky.

Virgil looks down from the current star Logan’s talking about his eyes focusing on Logan’s profile. There’s a slight pink to his cheeks from the cold, the poorly knitted blue scarf Patton made him for Christmas around his neck unable to keep his face warm. His one hand is ushering wildly, his tan coat moving slightly with it. His black gloved hand clutches tighter around Virgil’s. His eyes are glittering, beyond excited to see the stars so clearly. It makes the warmth in Virgil’s chest grow.

“Oh! And that one! That is Altair and Vega! In one version of events, the girl’s family are immortal gods and the cow herder originates from a line of mortal people. The gods did not approve of romantic mingling between immortal and mortal beings. Her parents arranged to separate the lovers by carving an impassable river between the two…”

“That’s depressing,” Virgil comments snapping Logan’s attention to him. 

Logan’s face lights up realizing Virgil had indeed been listening and gets even more animated. “As tragic as it is, the lovers get to spend one night per year together. Magpies commiserate with them and flock so closely together as to form a bridge over the river on that night.” Logan points back up at the stars. “You’re looking upon the girl when you look at the star Vega. The cowherd is Altair. Between them is the Milky Way Galaxy spiral which makes a reasonable river.”

“So…a river kept a god from her boyfriend?” Virgil asks as Logan stops them, his face still pointed upwards.

“Yes.”

“And birds made a bridge?”

“That’s correct.”

“Birds can cross the river but the magical god can’t?”

Logan looks at him, puzzled. “Yes, did I not adequately explain the legend?”

“No, no you did,” Virgil says smirking slightly confused as why his very logical boyfriend couldn’t find the flaws in this romantic legend. But if it brings him joy, Virgil’s not going to kill it. 

“Oh good. And that one…”

Logan’s off explaining another set of stars to Virgil and it’s in this moment he understands why Patton suggested this memory. It isn’t for the rink or the Christmas decorations. It’s for the stars glittering above them, the snow falling gently, the darkness, the seclusion that both he and Logan reveled in. It’s for the quite comfort Logan feels when it’s just he and Virgil, the calmness that permeates the entire area. Most of Thomas’ memories were loud, packed with people. He was a performer and an extrovert so for Patton to suggest the one memory that perfectly fit the two of them makes Virgil smile. He stops forcing Logan to do the same. This spot, the bright stars above them, the small man made lake in front of them, this is where he’d do it.

“Are you alright?” Logan asks facing him.

“I—uh—want to tell you something,” Virgil says. He knows the night isn’t going to get much better than this and what he wants to say is important. He wants to do this while maintaining eye contact but he feels his anxiety beginning to build. Being with Logan silenced his insecurities and anxiety most of the time. He knew what strategies worked and had even come up with a code so he could take the appropriate steps. But tonight is different. Tonight, this moment, is causing him the anxiety. He breathes in slowly, forcing his eyes to drop to their joined hands. It’s Logan, his Logan, the same Logan that had been with him for over a year. The Logan that never judged him no matter what came out of his mouth or didn’t come out of his mouth and Virgil loves him. He loves him more than anything and he needs to say it. 

“Virgil? Color?” Logan asks immediately sensing the uptick in anxiety. 

“Green, just…” Virgil takes another breath. He wants to say this, Logan deserves it. “I-I love you.”

Logan’s mouth drops. He isn’t one for emotion of any kind, though the joy he feels when he’s with Virgil is pleasant. He and Virgil didn’t much talk about emotions, rather implying it with their actions. They preferred it that way, honestly. But to hear it expressed to him…Logan’s voice fails him, his brain devoid of any thought.

Virgil forces himself to look at Logan’s face and sees his surprise. “I—y’know—I know we don’t do emotion and that’s…it’s whatever,” he can’t seem to stop his nervous explanation, “Tonight’s our—uh—anniversary and I wanted to give you something. I was just going to give you a notebook but…I don’t know I thought…I mean you’re…”

Logan’s lips are warm against his, his hands pressed tightly on his cheeks. Virgil kisses back enthusiastically, registering what Logan’s implying with this action. He feels the anxiety drip away being replaced with a calming warmth. They slowly pull apart, Logan still cupping Virgil’s face, kissing his forehead.

“I have an intense feeling of deep affection for you too.”


End file.
